Make It Work
by cyke93
Summary: A little light humor to help us all in this time of trouble. Maybe spoilerish but Nathan and Haley after the whole Carrie drama go to couples therapy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A little light humor to help us all in this time of trouble. Maybe spoilerish but Nathan and Haley (after the whole Carrie drama) go to couples therapy. I'm naming my doctor, Dr. Schwann but I'm basing her off the psychiatrist in ABC's short lived drama "Big Shots." Enjoy and please review.

--

"Is that all?" Dr. Schwann asked the young couple in front of her. They both glared at each other before turning the to the doctor.

"Yes." They both stated.

"Hmm.." The doctor said taking all the information in.

Nathan tapped his foot, waiting for what the marriage counselor had to say. Haley grew tired of the excessive tapping. "Would you quit it?" Haley whispered over to him.

"What? What am I doing?" He whispered back.

"Your foot.. stop it .. it's annoying!" She whispered back.

"How?" Nathan shot back.

"You know I can hear you two." Dr. Schwann interrupted them before they could continue to argue some more.

"Sorry." They both muttered and adjusted themselves in their seats.

"So I met with you individually and together and I just want to make sure I have everything straight, so please correct me if I am wrong… so you two started dating at 16."

Both of them nodded. "And how long were you two dating before you got married."

"3 months." Haley said

"4 months. Nathan said at the same time.

The both looked at each other. "It was 3 months!" Haley turned to Nathan.

"4.. just how short is your memory?"

"My memory is fine.. we went out for 3 months!"

"But you were tutoring me for a month before then.. HA!" Nathan shot back.

"That doesn't count."

"Why do you mean that doesn't count.. it so does!"

"For starters, you were dating Peyton at the time!"

"Well I'm basing it off when I started having feelings for you and both you and I know that was during our first tutoring session and don't tell me you didn't feel it then cuz you even told me that you felt it to so HA!!" Nathan was quick to respond.

"Ummm.. maybe a compromise.." Dr. Schwann rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to put 3 and a half months."

"Fine." Haley threw her hands up.

Dr. Schwann sighed, she'd never had a case like this. "And so you were married for a few months before.. according to Nathan .. you ditched him for some Elvis Presley wannabe."

Haley glared at Nathan. "I !! Well.. I didn't ditch him .. I left to go on tour and I came back two months later!!" She turned to Nathan. "I thought we said we wouldn't bring that up again."

"What she asked? What was I supposed to do?"

"Lie! Your good at that!"

"PLEASE !!" Dr. Schwann interrupted again. "So Haley, you came back, Nathan went to basketball camp and then what happened?"

"Well Nathan came home and I practically.. no literally threw myself onto him but ignored me for a couple of months."

"I did not ignore you."

"You brushed me off." Haley corrected.

"And I thought we were never going to talk about that!!"

"But then you guys made up?" Dr. Schwann was quick to add.

"Yes." They both muttered.

"Well I hired Chris to work on Haley's music because I know how much music meant to her and how I needed to make sure I can trust Haley again and then my I had issues with my Dad and my mom was in rehab and then she was always around …"

"The only way he went out with me was because I drafted him .. and of course I had to stalk him like a maniac for him to finally get to talk to me and because you know Nathan never picks up his phone and has a quick way of disappearing down the halls.."

They both were talking at the same time.

"Okay.. thanks I get the picture.. but you decided to give it a real second chance after the school shooting."

"Yeah." Nathan muttered. "Haley was inside and I raced in to get her.. we spent the morning with the gunmen .. I lost my uncle that day and after that I knew I couldn't lose anyone else in my life .. I asked her to move back in with me and I proposed to her again." He smiled at the memory. He turned to Haley who also smiled back.

"And things were better?"

"Yeah.." Haley said. "Aside from the near drowning thing and Rachel throwing herself at Nathan.. of course he likes to attract the skanks." Haley glared.

"I guess that makes you one of them." Nathan shot back. "But don't worry babe, you'll always be my number one."

"Ok you know what.. I think we're good for today." Dr. Schwann stated. At this rate, she would never make it to her next appointment. "We can continue tomorrow."

"So?" Haley asked and Nathan looked at the doctor intently.

The doctor sighed. "Before we meet again, there is something that I would like both of you to do, which will help us move along."

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"Have sex." The doctor said bluntly.

"What!? How is that going to.."

"Haley.. shhh and listen to the doctor." Nathan stated.

"Of course you'd say that.. when have you ever listened to a doctor?"

"What? I listen."

"Do I need to remind you what happened with you physical therapy!?" Haley glared at him.

"Well I can consider this part of physical therapy as well." Nathan smirked.

Dr. Schwann bit her pen. "And by the looks of it, the sooner the better."

"You can count on me." Nathan said proudly and Haley put her hand to her face.

"Knock 'em dead." Dr. Scwann said throwing a condom at Nathan. Haley shook her head even further.

"Let's just go." Haley said to Nathan, eager to get out of there. The three of them stood up and said their byes. The door closed but a moment later Nathan walked back inside and grabbed a couple of more condoms.

"Just in case." He winked at the doctor and took off. Haley stood there by the door way looking completely mortified at what he just did.

Dr. Schwann tapped her pen. This was definitely going to be an interesting case.

To Be Continued . . .

Don't expect a novel or anything but I'll see how the responses go and how far my brain will take me. Not my best writing cuz I'm tired from work but I just wanted to put this out there. After last night's episode my head isn't in the right place to work on my current stories. I hope you enjoyed and please review !!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I did not expect such feedback from this story. I guess it shows how much Naley fans are suffering this season, now I know how you Brucas' fans are hehe. I already see the negative effects this whole Naley divorce thing has started. The Dow was fine yesterday and now I think after everyone had time to absorb the shock, gas prices went up and the Dow dropped over 200 points. Haven't people suffered enough Mark?! Hehe.. anyways Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad I got to help others who were so bummed out by the way Naley is turning out this season. I'll share more comments at the end of story if you want to read, but since I have your attention, I will shamelessly plug my other stories, Gone, The Long Road and Games, Lies and Love all have some good Naley fun and are complete, the beginning chapters may have been rough but I think at the end of those stories, I hit my stride. Check out my current stories Winners and Losers and the Mourning After as well but they have a little bit more drama. Lastly, for some really good light-hearted Naley fun please check out Thicker than Blood. K enough plugs hehe, italics are for thoughts.. enjoy the chapter ! REVIEW !!

ps thanks for the spoilers people sent me, i kinda knew them but i just needed re-confirmation and i'm hopeful by episode 12, we'll have a little bit of a resolution, somewhat to this mess.

--

"For the last time NO!" Haley stated.

"Why not?!"

"I am not going to have sex in the back seat of our car in the middle of some dark garage!"

"Now that we're out of college, you're above that now?" Nathan smirked back. "The doctor did tell us to have sex and have it soon."

"I didn't think she meant as soon as we left her office and got in the car." Haley shook her head.

"But are you okay.. with us you know.."

"Noo… but I see why she told us to umm yeah have sex.. BUT if we're going to do this.. it's going to be on my terms."

"Anything you want." Nathan smiled.

"Like I said no backseats.. I want rose peddles and scented candles and soft music." Haley smiled and then turned to Nathan. "Now let's go we have to go to the store so YOU can get those items."

"Fine." Nathan muttered as he drove off. A short time later, Nathan came back with two dozen roses and an assortment of scented candles. They drove back to their house and Haley ordered Nathan to make sure to "wow" her when she entered their room.

"Ready!" Nathan called out. Haley stepped out of the bathroom, wearing some skimpy lingerie which was covered by her night robe.

"Do you like?" Nathan asked as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and nodded. Nathan already stripped and was already in his boxers, when she brushed up against him, she knew he was definitely ready for this. Haley on the other hand needed more convincing. The room did have a romantic ambiance to it, the lights were off and candles and rose peddles scattered the floor and bed.

Nathan wasted no time in removing Haley's robe and kissing her lips and the side of her neck. He gently rubbed his hands through Haley's body, sending chills down her spine. She was finally getting comfortable, getting in the mood. They made it to the bed, where Nathan gently laid her down. Her hands roamed through his muscular back and sides, finally coming to rest against the waist of his boxers. She eagerly tugged at them and Nathan was more than happy to take it off. He unclasped her bra and let the garment fall right from her. His hands roamed her side and Haley adjusted herself so that he could remove the only piece of clothing that stood in their way.

She reached for the nightstand to grab a condom. Haley made a mental note to really get back on the pill. She unwrapped the package and Nathan pulled away so that they can slip it on.

"Crap!" Haley muttered.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned.

She held the package in her hands. "Trojans!"

"What?! Are you serious?" Nathan couldn't believe it. Haley sighed in frustration and sank her head to the bed.

"Nathan, honey.. you have to pay attention to these things.. you know these things don't fit you."

Nathan shook his head in frustration. For most of their time together, that was a good thing but not tonight.

"Maybe we can still use it?" Nathan offered.

"And have it stretched out and tear!"

"You're right.. ergh.." Nathan got up and put his boxers on and grabbed his jeans.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"The store." Nathan muttered and angrily left the room, leaving a sexually frustrated Haley lying on the bed.

As fast as he could, Nathan drove to the store and immediately went to the back. _No name brand .. no name brand.. Trojans.. ahh Magnums! _Nathan picked a box and then upon further consideration, grabbed two more.

Nathan waited on line and tried his best to conceal the items in his hand. "Price check on line 14" The cashier announced on the intercom. _You have to be kidding me! _Nathan sighed once more. Finally after what seemed forever, he got to the front of the line. The cashier, a middle aged woman, looked at him curiously and he tried his best not to act embarrassed, although he was. The old woman behind him giving him looks also didn't help the situation out. Finally, the cashier put the items in a bag and handed Nathan his receipt and change.

"Lucky girl." The cashier commented. Nathan gave a nervous smile before running to his car and heading home. He rushed back home and parked his car. Entering his house, he was ready to continue where he had left things off. As soon as he got in, a familiar voice came calling out to him. Nathan was sad to say that this was probably the first time ever he was not looking forward to seeing his son.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie came running up to him.

"Hey buddy…" Nathan said as he scooped up his son and gave him a hug. "What're you doing back so soon?"

"His Uncle Lucas dropped him off early." Haley said sarcastically, now wearing her robe.

"Wasn't that nice of him?" Nathan muttered. _Mental note, Kill Lucas._

"What do you have in the bag Daddy? Is it for me!?" Jamie looked up eagerly.

"NO!" Nathan was quick to respond. "This is something for … for mommy." Nathan grinned towards Haley and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. okay.. but can we play video games Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe tomorrow.. why don't you get ready for bed?"

"But it's still early.. I want to play." Jamie pouted.

"Well the thing is that Mommy and I have to play a game first .. how about .."

"Nathan !!" Haley glared at him. "Come on Jamie .. let's play in the living room." She glared at Nathan.

"What?" He whispered into Haley's ear.

"You're son needs you!" She was quick to point out.

"But I need you." He pouted.

God those two are so alike sometimes, Haley thought.

--

After finally putting Jamie to bed. Nathan closed the door behind him and immediately jumped onto bed and practically pounced on Haley.

"Now where were we?" Nathan asked seductively as he kissed his wife's neck. Haley immediately tugged at Nathan's shirt and he took it off. He was about to take hers off when suddenly a little boy entered the room.

"Can I stay here?" Jamie asked, startling both his parents.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Haley said trying to tug her shirt back down.

"There's monsters under my bed."

"There are no monsters." Nathan said.

"Well.. what if mean nanny Carrie comes back and gets me again?" The boy looked so sad he was about to cry. Nathan quickly picked him up and placed him between him and his wife. Jamie immediately hugged his dad and soon fell asleep.

"I never thought I'd be jealous of a four year old." Haley joked and smiled at Nathan. He smiled back.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to what Dr. Schwann told us to do .. though we didn't actually get to do it."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you also for this.. for letting me be here.. the three of us together.. that's how it should be.. that's how it should always be.. Thank you.." He said leaning in to give her a kiss goodnight.

She caressed his cheek and kissed the top of Jamie's head. "Good night." Haley turned off the lamp and snuggled up next to Nathan and Jamie. Though things were far from "normal," at least things were slowly getting better. With Nathan, she knew she could never keep him away for too long. As much as she hated it, she needed him as much if not more than he needed her. It was the reason why she stuck with him through four dark months, why she's still with him now. She knew sex wouldn't solve all her problems and she was pretty sure Dr. Schwann knew that too, but at least to have that one moment to forget about everything and just live in the here and now. Sex would only be a bandage to the gash of their marriage but at least it would've felt great. She wasn't sure if things were ever going to be right between her and Nathan but at least for tonight she could rest assure that the two most important men in her world are safe next to her.

--

Morning came and as usual, it was a little hectic in the Scott household. From cooking breakfast to preparing lunches and getting Jamie ready, Nathan and Haley had little time for themselves. Nathan dropped Jamie off at school while Haley went to work. He called Haley during her lunch break but she was too busy and couldn't step out. The day soon passed and now they were once again in the parking garage they were in yesterday.

"I can't believe we didn't do our homework.. I always do my homework!" Haley said as they parked the car.

"Homework? .. I don't think sex counts sex counts as homework.."

"But still.. Dr. Schwann gave us an assignment and we failed.. I failed.." Now it was Haley's turn to pout.

"Well.." Nathan tried to sound nonchalant. "..we are here _early_.. and we do _have the_ _backseat_." Nathan turned to her. Haley unfastened her seat belt. "Bring the seats down." She ordered.

Nathan grinned. _Always my tutorgirl_.

To Be Continued . . .

Hope you enjoyed! I already know what to put down for the next chapter, you'll find out how exactly Nathan got Haley to take him back or at least start talking again. I'm writing it right now and hopefully I can have it done but I make no guarantees. But I for one thought that the accident was more than enough drama for Nathan and Haley to deal with for this season. The addition of a nanny storyline was not needed at all. Aside from the whole Rachel thing last season, most of Nathan and Haley's drama was internal, money issues, pregnancy issues and it still provided for great tv. I don't understand why we need to go through another near "cheating" experience. It really wasn't necessary.

This story is meant to be light hearted and humorous so yes I understand that sex definitely does not solve the problems for Nathan and Haley, which is why they never got to do the nasty hehe. I'm avoiding heavy drama in this story just cuz I need the comic relief as everyone else. I can watch the drama on tv and gag. But I do feel that their lack of intimacy as well as lack of communications is also part of the problem for them. If stupid K-Fed didn't smack Haley's butt, then maybe Nathan would've had some time in the "champagne room" and things could've turned out differently, not to say he was looking for Carrie to satisfy his needs, but I think just some good old fashioned adult fun was what they needed at that point. I totally agree that Nathan is at fault here but I will not let Haley off the hook easily. It takes two although Nathan takes the cake, I still feel like she rushed to just end her marriage just like that in front of her nearly drowned son. I do feel bad for Haley being bashed on cuz it's really Nathan who should get the hate. The last time he kept things from Haley, he went to Daunte, lost his Duke chances, nearly got them killed. At the same time, he was ready to tell her but it just sucked that Carrie had to come in. Well that's my rant.. hope you liked and please review !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Make it Work

Chapter 3

Again your feedback has been incredible. Keep them coming. There's a scene in here where you really have to let you imagination run with it, hehe.

I have to say that tonight's episode was really good, despite the fact that Nathan and Haley are still separated. Before I get into that, I love Rachel and I hate Victoria (but i really love her as a villian), I don't blame Rachel for leaving, I would too if I heard that, it was so sad and I loved her scenes with Brooke and Mouth. I hope they bring her back as a regular, she can shake things up instead of bringing in some physcho nanny. It was great to see Bevin but it was too fast and I really wanted to know more about what happened to her and what happened between her and Skills. Even bringing Chase was great, I personally think Owen is okay but I'd rather see Brooke with Chase, but I'd rather have Lucas with Brooke hehe. I'm glad we're not doing this Peyton/Lindsey fighting, we all know they aren't going to get married, so I don't know why people are worried hehe and I mean Haley finally was able to say it to Lucas. I'm so glad Dan is back and I love Victoria although I hate her too! I'm so glad Brooke fired her. And now finally.. I loved Skills tonight and what he said to Haley.. and I love Jamie.. he broke my heart, all he wanted was to spend time with his parents, both his parents, I loved it and it was so heartbreaking. It was just sad that Haley didn't get that but I think at the end of the night after Skills' talk and seeing Nathan and Jamie together, she will have a change of heart and hopefully that Naley kiss in the preview is real. I'm glad there wasn't any yelling and I think Nathan handled himself as best as he could. Again I love Jamie, whoever found him should get a raise! I loved his scenes with Nathan, but I would really love to see scenes with all 3 of them, I really wished Haley would've jumped into Jamie's bed with them. But finally after the darkness, there is some light, although a good number of us know what's going to happen with Carrie. I also hope Lucas' words also inspire Haley to see who she really wants or who she still wants. I don't think what Haley said to Nathan meant that she was giving up but rather truly accepting him for his shortcomings and hopefully he accepts hers. I was so worried that I would be so mad at this episode and that it would bother me for my trip, glad it's the opposite and by the time I get home, I'll get to see the 100th. I can't wait to see Karen and yeah enough of my rant. Tonight's episode rocked!!

Enjoy and please review!

--

Dr. Schwann tapped her pencil, looking at the disheveled couple in front of her.

"I'm sorry.. we.. we are so sorry." Haley repeated.

"It could've been worse.. the security guard could've actually called the cops.. luckily he's a friend of mine and I'm glad I came out to get something from my car." Dr. Schwann sighed.

"See this is all you fault." Haley whispered to Nathan.

"How is this my fault?!"

"You're the one who suggested it."

"Well, we wouldn't have gotten caught if someone wasn't so loud!"

Haley gasped in shock.

"Oh now your silent." Nathan said sarcastically. "That would've been nice ten minutes ago." He jabbed at her.

Haley glared at him. They were just about to do the deed but unfortunately for them they got interrupted by an over curious security guard.

"Ahem.." Dr. Schwann tried to make her presence known as she broke her pencil in half. "Well at least you two got to be intimate."

"Well not exactly.." Nathan commented.

"You see.. there was a mix up on protection.. then Jamie came home.." Haley started to speak.

"And then Haley had work.." Nathan added.

Dr. Schwann sighed again. "Maybe that was too much to ask too soon… let's just pick up where we left off." She shook her head and looked at her pad. "Ok.. so according to this, after your second marriage, you had money issues.."

"Oh yes.. my husband so graciously accepted the help of a loan shark who in the end ran me over and nearly killed our son." She snared at Nathan.

"Baby.." Nathan took Haley's hands in his.

"Okay.. sorry I didn't mean to put it that way..." Haley felt a little guilty for saying it like that. It was a scary time for all three of them.

Dr. Schwann shook her head. "And this was still during your senior year of high school."

Both of them nodded.

_Wow, their two years of high school seems more than 4 years. _She thought to herself.

"And Nathan .. what happened after that?"

"I lost my scholarship to Duke .. we graduated… Jamie was born but we still went to college and I managed to play ball thanks to my brother and my old coach."

"And how were things in college?"

"Hectic."

"Busy"

"Never slept."

"Always on the run."

They both continued to talk. "I mean with you two.. how were things with you two?" The doctor asked.

"We were fine." Haley said nodding her head and looked at Nathan who agreed with her.

"Things were rough raising a new born, but Nathan's mom was there to help during the first semester before she moved and then Nathan's brother Lucas, my best friend moved in with us and helped us out with Jamie .. we had support.. my parents would sometimes come in to town and help out and Nathan's mom would also come back here and there and my siblings came to visit."

"Like Haley said, we were really busy .. school work basketball Jamie .. but we managed.. and at the end of the day it was just us."

"But what changed after college?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "My accident."

"Yes.. I think I went through that in great detail with both of you about that already.. so .. let's just move on to Carrie."

They both rolled their eyes.

"His dumbass never bothered to tell me I hired a skank and lunatic."

Nathan shook his head, knowing that it would be useless to say something.

Dr. Schwann smirked to herself. This was certainly one of the weirdest cases she's had but definitely one of the easiest.

"I was going to tell you!"

"When after you slept her?" Haley shot back.

"I wasn't going to sleep with her."

"Yeah.. cuz I caught you two before you were able to seal the deal."

"Honey.. you know it wasn't like that.. she's crazy.. I think we both can attest to that."

"Yeah.. but someone should've said something earlier .. cuz we all know that timing is always impeccable."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see you decided to tell me about Daunte ..umm.. like 5 seconds before he ran me over or how you wanted to tell me about Carrie 2 minutes before she hopped in the shower with you… or how you waited four months to finally get your ass up and stop feeling lousy for yourself." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Nathan held his tongue. He was the one at fault, he knew it. The best thing for him to do right now was not to say anything.

"So Haley.. I take it you still have lingering feelings.."

"Well it just happened.. of course I'm still a little mad.'

"A little." Nathan retorted.

"You shush!" She glared at her husband.

"I'm not talking about Carrie.. the whole Daunte situation."

Haley remained silent for a moment before speaking in a much calmer voice. "I'm over the whole Daunte thing .. compared to this .. that one was I think much worse but the fact of the matter was that Nathan kept things from me and look at the damaged it caused.. you think after four years .." She sighed and shook her head.

"Nathan do you have anything you want to say?"

"She's right.. and in my brother's words.. I'm a dick" Nathan shook his head.

Haley started to giggle. "If I recalled .. those were your words."

"Haley?" The doctor asked.

"Well. . after that whole Carrie drama, we weren't talking.. I basically froze him out, I needed some time to myself but during a party at Lucas' house .."

"Oh God not this again!" Nathan shook his head. "It's bad enough Lucas put it on youtube." _Crap why did I say that?_

Haley smirked. "Like Nathan said .. hehe .. I think it's just better to show you than for me to tell you." Haley went on her computer and pulled up the video.

--Flashback--

Skills and Mouth just got off the makeshift stage in Lucas' backyard after doing a fiery rendition of "Killing me Softly" on the Karaoke.

"95! I'm impressed." Lucas greeted his two friends as they made their way out of the stage.

"You know it dawg!" Skills exclaimed.

Most of their friends from Tree Hill were there, including the now estranged Nathan and Haley. She ignored him all night, chatting with her friends. Nathan sat in the corner, sulking and drinking away.

"Who's next?" Mouth asked.

Nathan took a big gulp of his drink and stumbled his way over to Mouth.

"Nate are you okay?" Mouth asked.

But Nathan ignored him, instead going through the booklet of songs and then finding the right one.

"Number 3223." He muttered.

Mouth was unsure what to do and turned to Lucas for guidance.

"Yeah, Nate.. you sure you're good? You've had a lot to drink tonight." Lucas looked concerned, he knew how hard Nathan was taking everything, Haley too.

"Lucas.. just play the song!" Nathan glared at him.

"Fine." Lucas muttered as he entered the song in. _This should be interesting. _

Nathan stumbled onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Wait till you see the new collection." Brooke said chatting with Peyton and Haley, but then something caught Brooke's attention. "What is Nathan up to?" Brooke asked as Peyton and Haley turned around.

"Oh no." Haley muttered, shaking her head.

Now all eyes were on Nathan and Haley could immediately feel herself turn red. The song started to play and Peyton turned to Haley.

"This isn't the song I think it is."

"What song?"

As the instrumental went on, Peyton's suspicions were right. "Thank God the videocam is rolling .. you might want to pay attention to this Hales"

Everyone was looking at Nathan, wondering what he was going to do, but Nathan didn't pay any attention to them. His eyes glared across the yard and straight to Haley.

The music started to play and then he started to belt out (see Simple Plan – Addicted, listen to the song go to youtube and search for "simple plan addicted"):

I heard you're doin' okay

But I want you to know

**I'M A DICK!! **

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

I try to make you happy

But you left anyway

I'm tryin' to forget

That I'm addicted to you

But I wanted

And I need you

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Want to do this again

Heartbreaker !

Heartbreaker !

Heartbreaker !

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

STILL A DICK 

**STILL A-DICK'ed** to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get to you

Do you think I deserve this

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway

I'm tryin' to forget (rips shirt apart)

But I'm addicted to you (throws it towards Haley)

But I wanted

And I needed

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Want to do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting

Till the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget

But I'm addicted to you

But I wanted

And I needed

I'm addicted to you

I'm trying to forget

But I'm addicted to you

But I wanted

And I needed

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Want to do this again

Heartbreaker

The song ended and everyone just looked on in silence.

Brooke clutched her chest. "Aww.. that was like the sweetest thing ever!" She pouted and Peyton joined her and they both turned to Haley. She was still absorbing everything and was just shocked.

The score flashed on the television screen.

"100 !! You go Nate!!" Skillz yelled as people around them started to clap.

Nathan threw his hands up to acknowledge the crowd but quickly stumbled. Lucas ran up and caught him from falling.

"Okay American Idol.. I think it's time we put you to bed." Lucas remarked.

"Haley." He muttered.

"Sorry Nate.. but you .. Haley?" Lucas looked surprised seeing her here.

She came around the other end and wrapped Nathan's other arm around her.

"HALEY!!" Nathan looked and smiled at her before almost falling again.

Lucas and Haley dragged him inside and put him in Karen's room. Lucas handed her a bottle of water for Nathan.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah.. take care of Jamie."

"On it." Lucas turned around and closed the door behind him, giving them some privacy. She sat on the bed and Nathan was still stirring, mumbling random stuff.

"Nathan.. Nathan.. here drink this."

"No.. I don't want water.. I want you!!" He pouted.

"Well if I'm the one giving you the water.. then wouldn't you want to drink it?" She loved drunk logic. He took the bottle from her and drank it all in one gulp. He crashed back onto the bed and wrapped his arm around Haley's stomach.

"Don't leave.. I love you .. I miss you .. I need you Haley.. God I'm so sorry." He said frantically as tears streamed from his eyes. She hated seeing him a wreck, and the truth was she was a wreck too.

"Nathan.." She said softly.

"You're right to be mad.. be mad .. but please don't leave me. .. I have to be with you .. the last time you left me I was such a mess .. I can't go through that again.. I'm sorry .. I'm sorry."

She held back her own tears and gently stroked his hair. "Shh.. go to sleep Nathan."

"No!"

"Nathan.."

"No! When I wake up.. you'll just be gone again .."

She took a deep breath and rested against the pillows, kicking off her shoes.

"I'll be here." She said softly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nathan still had a death grip around Haley's stomach and rested her head on her lap. She continued to stroke his hair and cheeks until she knew he was asleep. She watched him sleep and she noticed how vulnerable he looked, how scared. She knew she was hurt by him, still angry at him but she still loved him. She wasn't going to get rid of him and a part of her always knew that. When things were rough raising Jamie and going to school, they had help, from Lucas, from Karen, from their friends and family. Brooke had suggested therapy and at this point Haley was willing to try anything.

--End Flashback--

To Be Continued . . .

I sort of have an ending for this story, again this isn't meant to be some long epic story. I listened to my ipod and randomly came up to Simple Plan's Addicted and I pictured a drunk Nathan getting up on stage singing to get Haley back, I don't know how well I wrote it, I had to edit it a few times but kept it vague and left it to you guys to imagine it yourselves. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review ! I'm gone until Sunday, so hopefully I'll get to read a lot of good feedback hehe with this and my other stories, take care


	4. Chapter 4

Make it Work

Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the reviews. I have a lot to say about last night's episode, which if you want to read will be at the end. Again this is another light hearted chapter that I had in mind prior to last night's episode and I basically kept it in it's original form. There's another scene in here, where I suggest you just listen to the music and let your imagination take it's course. Sorry for not uploading so soon, if you read my note in my other story "The Mourning After" I just came back from Puerto Rico and I am spending another long weekend away, this time in LA and plus there's work so I am going to try my best to get as many updates out, so please be patient and keep reviewing !

--

"I think she got the point the 2nd time you played it." Nathan growled, a little annoyed.

"Fine!" She glared at him and stepped away from the computer and took her seat next to Nathan. "But wasn't he adorable?" Haley giggled facing Dr. Schwann, who only smiled politely. 

Haley was going to replay Nathan's impromptu Karaoke performance for a third time when Nathan objected.

"That was.. um.. interesting." Dr. Schwann said as she tapped her pen against her notebook. Nathan and Haley sat there, knowing that Dr. Schwann was thinking of something. 

"Actually, I think Nathan had the right idea." Dr. Schwann finally stated. Nathan and Haley looked at her curiously. "For some reason, sex seems to be too much to ask right now but you two are terribly young with more responsibilities that people your age. I think a nice night out will do you both good, let loose."

"Let loose? Like together?" Nathan asked.

"No.. no.. it seemed I rushed the last time.. I think a night out with your friends.. either together or separately should do you both a world of good.."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and shrugged. Karen was back in town and they could leave Jamie with her, so he and Lily can play together. After talking for a couple of more minutes, the two of them stood up.

"Thank you." Nathan said shaking her hand.

"Yes, thank you again and sorry about earlier." Haley half smiled.

"Your welcome .. now remember what I told you .. go out and do something age appropriate.. I hear Tric is a good place."

"Don't remind me." Haley rolled her eyes towards Nathan.

"What?"

"Like you forgot?"

"Hey.. if someone smacks your ass, I'm going to be upset."

Haley threw her hands up. "Whatever.. let's just go."

Dr. Schwann looked at them curiously. "Long story." Nathan tried to shrug it off. 

"At least now I know where to begin for our next session." Dr. Schwann smiled.

"Besides." Nathan turned his attention back to Haley. "I'm the only one that gets to smack your ass." He said as he did just that. 

She instantly hit him back and he just laughed and the two bickered as they made their way out of the office. 

Dr. Schwann shook her head and wrote more notes down. _This couple is just too good to be true. Mark will love this. _

--

"Nathan you're boring." Lucas stated the obvious.

"What?" Nathan shot back.

They were at Tric and Lucas looked over towards the girls, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lindsey, Rachel, and Bevin. 

"Look at them, laughing, talking, drinking.. what are we doing?" Lucas said.

"Sitting!" Skills answered.

"Come on guys.. you can drink.. I .. I don't want to.. you of all people should understand that Lucas." Nathan defended himself.

"Fine." Lucas shook his head. 

-- 

"Rachel, you so had the right timing to visit Tree Hill." Peyton said.

"Yes, Rachel… great timing." Brooke added in.

Just then the waiter came in and brought another round of shots. The girls picked up their drinks and raised it high.

"Thank you girls for being here tonight." Haley proclaimed. "It's good to see some old faces.. Rachel.. Bevin.. thank you girls for coming out here."

"So what're we toasting to?" Bevin asked.

"To Haley!" Lindsey proclaimed.

"Works for me." Brooke said. "To tutor drunk!"

"Tutor drunk!" The girls proclaimed and took their shots.

"Hey !" Haley pouted. 

"Aww.. Hales.. you know we love you." Brooke gave Haley a hug.

"Thanks again guys .. I needed it.. after everything that's happened it's nice to have Nathan and I back on track and having some fun." 

"Here here!" Rachel said lifting her drink. "I think we need another shot." She smirked. 

Another round later, the girls continued to talk and joke amongst themselves. The festive mood soon changed when a certain dark haired woman entered the bar. 

"Oh my God." Haley looked deadpanned and all the girls looked their way, their jaws dropped to see none other than Carrie there. 

The guys who were also on the other side of the bar took notice of her and instantly, Nathan tensed up and his blood boiled. He instantly walked over to Haley and ran her hand through her hair and kneeled down next to her. 

"Baby are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned as he put his forehead against hers. The other girls all cooed, seeing how concerned and protective Nathan was. 

"Aww, their so cute." Bevin commented. "I don't understand how you let him go." She turned to Peyton. 

"Tell me about it." Peyton said with a smile on her face. 

"And I can't believe Nathan destroyed the tape." Brooke stated and instantly all the girls laughed and Haley turned her attention back to them and gave them the look of death, and they immediately stopped laughing. She turned her attention back to Nathan.

"Yes.. I'm fine… never better… I'm not going to let that bitch ruin my night." Haley turned to the stage and noticed it was open mic night. "In fact, I have an idea." She grinned.

"What're you up to?"

She bit her lower lip. "You'll see… now shooo."

"You sure?"

"Yes.. go back to the guys." Nathan did as he was told and walked back to his spot. Haley turned back to the girls.

"Okay .. who still remembers cheer practice? And Brooke, I need a new top." Haley said all eyes on her. 

--

Nathan turned around and the girls still haven't returned. They all got up about 20 minutes ago and wondered what was going on. He turned to the bar, where Carrie was gawking at him and chatting to two of her friends that she brought with her. He instantly smiled when their eyes locked and put up his middle finger. He smile grew wider, seeing the horrified look on her face.

Just then Lindsey came by, she put her arm around Lucas. "You guys might want to go to the front.. you're going to want to see this." Lindsey said before walking towards the bar. 

The guys did as there were told and sat closer to the stage, wondering what the girls were up to. Lindsey walked over to Carrie.

"Lindsey." Carrie said hesitantly. 

"Carrie.."

"About that whole .."

"Don't worry about it Carrie.. there's actually something I need from you."

"From me?"

"Yeah, can you follow me?" Lindsey asked and Carrie nodded. They stood in front of the stage, and Lindsey brought a chair over. "You're going to want to sit for this." Lindsey said.

"Sit?"

"Sit!" Lindsey said more forcefully and tugged at Carrie's shoulder. Owen was on the stage and Lindsey nodded to him. 

Nathan watched the whole thing and wondered what the hell was going on. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Owen said on the mike. "As you know, tonight is open mike night and performing tonight is a group of Tree Hill's finest. So give them a round of applause."

Then the lights dimmed and a spot light shone in the back of the room. Then the music started playing and there in the spotlight stood Haley, wearing tight jeans, high heal black boots and a barely there shimmery top which showed off her cleavage, her waist and was practically backless. 

(Enter 702 – Where my girls at, to listen to the track go to youtube and search for "702 – 

where my girls at")

As the instrumental played, the spotlight focused in on Haley who seductively walked to the front stopping right by Carrie, pulling her hair back and directing her over to where Nathan was sitting.

See ! Hes my property

And any girl that touches

I might call your bluff

Cuz I dont give a oohhh

Whyd you call my cell

(Haley released Carrie's hair and pushed her head down as she danced her way up the stairs to the stage and faced the crowd) 

Oh ima wish you well

Cuz any girl that tried has failed but

Where my girls at

(Just then Brooke, Peyton, Bevin and Rachel appeared from the back and the 5 girls formed a V formation with Haley in the front, Peyton and Brooke, flanking her from behind and Rachel behind Peyton and Bevin behind Brooke) 

from the front to back

Well is you feelin that

Well put one hand up

Can you repeat that

Tryin to take my man

See I dont need that

So dont play yourself

(All 5 girls danced seductively in unison, certainly something they weren't allowed to do during cheerleading)

Where my girls at

from the front to back

Well is you feelin that

Well put one hand up

Can you repeat that

Tryin to take my man

See I dont need that

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Dont you violate me

Cuz ima make ya hate me

If you decide to mess with mine

Shrunk you down to size

Make ya realized

You done messed up this time

(During the verse, Haley went down the stage and stradled Nathan and gave him a little lap dance and then took his drink and walked over to Carrie and threw it at her and shattered the glass on the floor and then going back to the stage to join the rest of the girls, who were dancing on the stage the whole time. Through out the rest of the routine, the girls continued to dance seductively and sexually, all eyes were on them and they made no qualms in throwing Carrie the look of death. This was certainly not the Spice Girls performance they put on 4 years ago. Carrie felt very uncomfortable and tried to get up but Lindsey stood right behind her hand firmly gripping her shoulder _urging_ her to remain seated.)

Where my girls at

from the front to back

Well is you feelin that

Well put one hand up

Can you repeat that

Tryin to take my man

See I dont need that

So dont play yourself

Where my girls at

from the front to back

Well is you feelin that

Well put one hand up

Can you repeat that

Tryin to take my man

See I dont need that

You must learn the rules

Dont come close to

Anything that belongs to me

He is my

My property

Dont you see

Where my girls at

from the front to back

Well is you feelin that

Well put one hand up

Can you repeat that

Tryin to take my man

See I dont need that

So dont play yourself

Where my girls at

from the front to back

Well is you feelin that

Well put one hand up

Can you repeat that

Tryin to take my man

See I dont need that

The girls danced and moved flawlessly, something out of a Pussycat doll video. The performance ended and the crowd went wild. All 5 girls took a bow.

"Thank you so much." Haley put on her sweetest voice. "I couldn't have done it without my lovely ladies behind me and a special thanks goes to Carrie for playing the two timing bitch! Give her a round of applause, wasn't she a good sport?" She played it off and the crowd applauded. 

Carrie smiled nervously and waved to the crowd. Haley put the mike back down and walked down the stage. The music started playing again and everyone went back to their drinks as the girls made their way down the stairs.

"The next time I see you, I'll dance circles around your grave." She glared and Nathan came up behind her, placing his arm protectively around her side. 

Lucas stepped up. "You out of here and I don't ever want to see you in here ever again."

"You… you can't do that." Carrie protested.

"Since my mom owns the place, yes I can .. although you're right.. Nathan's mom owns the other half.. Nate what do you say?"

Nathan smirked. "Throw her other slutty friends out as well." 

Lucas turned to Owen. "They are never welcomed here AGAIN!" Owen moved forward and "escorted" Carrie and her friends out of the club. Once the fiasco was over, Nathan turned to Haley.

"Wow.. that was.." He was speechless and moved in and pressed in closer to her.

"I take it you enjoyed it." She smirked, feeling that he really did like it.

"I think it's time to go." He said grabbing her arm. Their friends looked on, completely amused.

"There are so getting on." Rachel commented and everyone laughed.

--

Nathan couldn't drive fast enough. Watching her on stage, the way she sang and moved her hips, it was more than he could take. Opening the door, he couldn't get his hands off of her, slamming her against the wall, kissing her with such passion that Haley's knees were buckling. They made their way to the bedroom, Nathan removing his shirt along the way and removing his jeans. He removed Haley's top and laid her down on the bed. They continued to kiss and explore each other's body. Haley flipped Nathan over so now she was on top and stradled him. 

"God.. you have no clue what your doing to me right now." He said seductively, moving forward and kissing her again. 

"You make me .. so.. so.." She was breathing heavily and then she covered her mouth and ran straight into the bathroom, where she started to throw up. Nathan sighed to himself, the biggest case of blue balls he ever had in his life. He shouldn't be surprised, he counted at least 5 rounds of shots the girls took and lord knows how many drinks.

He went to the bathroom and gently rubbed circled on Haley's back. 

"That's it baby.. let it out." He sighed as he held her head up as she continued to throw up. 

"Baby.. I'm so sorry.." She pouted and her eyes were wondering. The alcohol was really hitting her now. Nathan smiled. Dr. Schwann did tell them to act their age and what 22 year old didn't get drunk on a Friday night.

"Just let it out babe.. I'm right here." He said kissing the top of her forehead. 

To Be Continued . . . . 

Like with last chapter, you really had to imagine it, I couldn't really write it all down but I hope you got the mental image in your head. Thank you for your reviews I hope you liked it. Below I am going to put my comments on last night's episode, don't read if you haven't watched, it's copied and pasted from my other story I uploaded last night, "Winners and Losers."

So there are a lot of things I have to say, this episode had a lot and I loved it so I'm just going to go through some things:

Andy and Karen- love them, hope they are permanent but I have a feeling that they will leave Tree Hill and will only appear sporadically, if anything anymore. Karen's story is pretty much done after she settles this whole thing with Dan. I wish I didn't know andy would be back, I saw it before and I was shocked, I would've loved it if I didn't know that

Jamie – steals the show everytime, I cant say enough about this kid.. and I love how Lily was like, she has to call her aunt, which at least in my family is true, I call my dad's first cousins aunt/uncle 

Lucas- I'm starting to think he really does love Lindsey hehe, but there were elements of brucas in here that can not be ignored, I hope Lucas will finally decide who he wants to be with but although I loved the whole comet thing, it was great and makes me actually want to root for peyton, but at this point I was a little worried with all the Laley we got in this episode but I know my over paranoid mind is playing tricks on me

Nathan- loved that he's not giving up but dammit Nathan, step it up ! I'm glad we know where his head is at, I loved the flashback scene and Haley's voice was so cute in that scene.. "Big things" I was like aww.. I so didn't believe that it was a flashback just because Nathan's face has matured over the years, I wouldn't say he got fat but if you compare his facial features over the years, he has bulked up in the face, but yes I loved that scene and how Nathan said he wanted a little girl, well maybe you should get started with that Nathan and give Jamie a sibling ! And the fantasy kiss he had, that was really great but once it started raining, I knew it had to be a dream, I just wished it was Haley's

Haley- I would've liked for her to have her own fantasy with Nathan, we really didn't know what was going inside her head tonight. .but im glad she didn't turn away from Nathan tonight and I was about to get heated when she said that he should've protected Jamie, like she was blaming him, only to blame herself.. I hope she doesn't turn this against Nathan because he didn't fire carrie sooner though it was her fault that carrie was brought into their lives.

and that ending talk about "GREAT SCOTTS" .. lucas Nathan haley Jamie lily dan and all if Karen did get married, she would've been a scott too, we were just missing deb (btw where is she!)

I think my favorite in this whole episode is Dan choking the shit out of Carrie, although I am curious as to how they will react to Dan saving Jamie and what happens with Carrie, her ass needs to go to jail now and be locked up next to Derek ! I did feel that certain things felt rushed, especially with Jamie's kidnapping but then again I would've died not knowing that Jamie was not safe with his parents. Also, Dan coming in at the end was priceless, especially with the whole cast there. There's so much more to say but my mind is overloaded.


	5. Chapter 5

Make it Work

Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and sorry for taking a while on updating. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I always intended this story to be short and sweet and especially since the 100th episode gave us somewhat of hope that Naley will be back together and the last scene in this chapter was always how I imagined it would end. But hey if Mark decides to piss me off again, there might be a chapter 6, hehe. Enjoy and please review!!

Xxxx

Dr. Schwann let out another sigh. "So you went to Tric and your former nanny, Carrie, was there?"

Both Nathan and Haley nodded.

"Then, Haley .. you went upstage and sang (Haley nodded again) .. but while doing so you pulled Carrie's hair .."

"It was more of a tug." Haley said hesitantly.

"..and threw Nathan's drink at her .."

"I was dancing and it spilled.." Haley replied in the same nervous tone.

"And then you threw the empty glass at her?"

"Throw is such a harsh word.. it more or less fell from my hands and landed near here.." Haley tried to downplay everything, but Dr. Schwann rolled her eyes with a look that said, _bullsht_.

"And Nathan, what did you think about all this?"

"Oh it was hot!" He said eagerly and Haley quickly slapped his arm. "Ouch!.." He caressed his arm and glared at Haley then turning back to the doctor. "_Really hot_!!" He said in a more excited tone and Haley shook her head and covered her face in her hand. Dr. Schwann gave a light chuckle before continuing.

"And so what happened next?"

Nathan was about to speak but Haley interrupted him. "We went back home, I wasn't feeling too well and we went to sleep." Haley said with a smile.

Dr. Schwann turned to Nathan. "Is that what happened?"

Haley looked at Nathan with a menacing look.

"Yeah.." He said right away, not wanting to piss off his wife even further, but then again. "She just forgot to mention the part where we almost got it on but she was too drunk and started puking in the toilet and I held her head up for half the night and then we slept."

"Oh I can't believe you told her that?" Haley replied.

"What.. did you want me to _lie_? Nathan responded.

"YES!! It's embarrassing .. I am so sorry Dr. Schwann .. I know you told us to go out and have a nice night out with our friends.." Haley said apologetically and then looked back at Nathan with a glaring look.

Dr. Schwann paused for a moment, biting the pen that she had in her mouth before taking it out. "Actually.. it sounds like you guys did just that."

"Really?" Haley replied a little confused.

"You guys went out with your friends.. had a couple of drinks.. or several drinks (Dr. Schwann turned to Haley and she turned a little red and Nathan had to hold back his chuckle) .. Nathan was able to be in an environment with alcohol and didn't over do himself .. Haley.. you managed to let loose and have a little fun .. at the same time, letting go of some of the anger you had against your former nanny.. and I did say act your age and I mean I don't promote heavy drinking but it isn't uncommon to have 22 year olds to have a little throw up here and there .. I mean all in all .. it seemed like mission accomplished."

Nathan smiled and turned to Haley and took her hand in his. "See babe.. you did good!" He said proudly and then kissed her hand.

Haley smiled back at him. "Oh I guess we did .. _I DID_." Haley said in a more upbeat tone and sat straighter. Always the tutorgirl, she always liked it when she got her report cards and the teachers not only gave her an "A" but also left little comments saying how good she did. Haley looked at her watch and saw that their session was almost over.

"Wow.. this was good .. when can we meet again?" Haley asked pulling out her planner to schedule another meeting.

"Actually .. we won't be needing it, I have everything I need… I mean you guys have done everything you needed to."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other first and then looked back at the doctor.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Are you saying our sessions are done?" Nathan added.

"Yes.. that's exactly what I'm saying." The doctor replied but Nathan and Haley still had the blank look on their faces.

"I have to say that this case has been the most interesting and easiest case I've ever done." Dr. Schwann said as Nathan and Haley continued to look at her completely confused.

"I'm haven't done nothing more than what you two have already been doing .. I really could've done this in one session but you two were just so fascinating." Dr. Schwann's face lit up.

"With some of the couples I get in here, I wonder how they even survived this long .. wondered how they even loved each other in the first place .. there would even be times when I question why I do what I do when because it seems so hopeless sometimes but you two .. you make me believe that there really is true love in this world and reaffirmed my belief that marriage is worth fighting for and saving .. so for that thank you .. the thing with you two is that you two love each other too much sometimes .. you love each other so much that it blinds you and leads you to do stupid things."

Dr. Schwann took a deep breath. "You two are so in love and you married so young that the world wasn't ready for it and if your stories from high school were any indication, it was as if your love was catching up the real world… you two are great parents never lose sight of James .. you two have sacrificed so much to build your family and I've never heard a single complaint.. but at the same time make time for each other.. you two are still so young, I know you have a child but enjoy your youth as well and most of all make time for yourselves. Nathan has basketball and Haley, continue working with your friend Peyton, you need something else besides work and family. Nathan, tell Haley everything .. don't worry if it'll hurt her or bother her, she loves you and she's just as afraid of loosing you as you are of loosing her. "

Haley held Nathan's hand and gave him a little squeeze.

"Like I said.. I really could've done this in one session and for that I really am just going to charge you for one session."

"Wow really?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah.. that's great.. thank you." Haley added.

"No .. thank you … I do have one tiny.. itty bitty little favor." Dr. Schwann asked.

"Sure?" Haley responded.

"I wanted more sessions because I wanted to try to get to know both of you better as well as your history.. like I said this was one of the most interesting cases I've had … you see my brother in-law Mark lives out in LA .. he's writer/producer.. trying to catch his big break over there and I would love to share your story with him."

"Our story?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes.. with your permission of course... you see writing and entertainment has always been a second passion of mine .. I was thinking of using your story as a back drop.. instead of Tree Hill.. I was thinking of Newport, California in Orange County.. and instead of half brothers.. like Nathan and Lucas, I was thinking that Nathan would be adopted into Lucas' rich family and that you Haley are the neighbor next door who's grown up all your life next to Lucas but are never friends until Nathan comes in .. .. I was even thinking that Nathan would have the blond hair and Luke have the dark hair.. obviously I would change the names around I was thinking of naming your characters.. James Lafferty and Bethany Joy Lenz.."

"James?" Nathan questioned.

"Bethany?" Haley followed suit.

"You're right.. I forgot about your son… how about Ryan and Marissa.. but anyways that's not the point . but yeah what do you say?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other curiously. Sure they had some drama in their lives but they didn't think it would be good enough to be put on a show.

"If the show airs, you'll get a piece of the royalties…" Dr. Schwann chimed in.

Nathan and Haley shrugged. "Ok.. I guess."

Xxxxxx

Haley rushed home. She spent way too much time in the studio today and cursed at herself for missing dinner. She hoped to be there to tuck little Jamie in. Haley came into the house and was surprised to see the house all quiet.

"Nathan !! Jamie!!" Haley called out. "Jamie!!" Haley started to get a little worried.

"Hey Hales.." Nathan said walking in and giving Haley a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hey.. where's Jamie and why are you so dressed?" Haley asked wondering why Nathan was wearing a suit.

"Well like Dr. Schwann said, we need some time for us .. and Karen agreed to watch Jamie tonight .. soo.." Nathan guided her towards the dining room. "I was thinking of dinner … just the two of us."

Haley smiled. "I'd love to." She said giving him a kiss on the cheeks. Haley reached for her phone and called up Karen and talked to Jamie for a little bit before joining Nathan at the table.

"Dinner was great.. thank you Nathan." Haley wiped her mouth and smiled warmly at her husband.

"Just wait till dessert." Nathan smiled.

"Ohh.. what is it? Karen's apple pie.. no her chocolate chip with whipcream!" Haley asked excitedly.

"Well.. we can add whip cream if you want." Nathan smirked. He stood up and took her hand. "Come with me."

"Nathan .. what're you doing?" Haley asked as Nathan guided her up to their bedroom. He opened the door and Haley was stunned to see the place decorated with candles and rose pedals.

"Oh my God.. Nathan.." Haley muttered.

"So I figured dessert would be… umm.. I don't know.. me." He winked at her.

Haley closed the door behind her and licked her lips. "Yum!" Just like that the two of them were all over each other, desperately trying to yank their clothes off as fast as possible. Nathan guided Haley over to the bed and laid her down. They kissed furiously and passionately.

"God I love you so much Haley." Nathan moaned between kisses.

"I love you too." Haley replied.

A while later, the two laid in bed together, completely content to have their naked bodies pressed up against each other.

"That was .."

"Amazing." Nathan finished Haley's sentence for her.

"Actually.. I was going to say, that was missing something."

"Huh?" Nathan looked at her curiously.

"You promised me whip cream." Haley pouted and immediately Nathan got up and stormed out of the room, not bothering to put anything on. Haley laughed at his eagerness. He came back in record time shaking a bottle of whip cream in his hand and had that Nathan Scott smirk on his face. Haley's body quickly reacted and she pulled the covers off of her and motioned Nathan to join her. Nathan practically jumped on the bed and pounced on Haley.

Later that evening, their bodies finally gave into exhaustion and both of them wrapped around each other in tranquil sleep, satisfied that they more than exceeded Dr. Schwann's initial request for them to have sex. They didn't have sex, they made love and more importantly, after all Nathan and Haley have been through, they still were together, even more in love, and still finding a way to _make it work_.

The End.

Naley finally got down to business, hehe. I always wanted to end it this way. I didn't want to overextend this story. When I wrote chapter 1, I had it planned all along that Dr. Schwann was just gathering info for her brother-in law Mark, hehe. I hope you found the story sweet, funny, and most of all entertaining. I did have so much fun writing this last chapter that I even have a quick epilogue scene that I might throw in. Like I said, hopefully Naley will be good again once the show comes back on! If you liked this story, check out my other story "Thicker than Blood" the dashed lines i used to seperate scenes have somehow been taken away when updated but that story is also has humor and romance but with a little more drama (shamless plug now over).. Thank you and please review !!


	6. Epilogue

Make it Work: Epilogue

Your feedback definitely brought a smile to my face. Here's a quick little scene and I hope you enjoyed. My stories have been completely distracting, I really need to spend more time at work, hehe. I'll try to update "Winners and Losers" today and try to get on the next chapter of "Ticker than Blood." Enjoy and please review!

xxxxx

Dr. Schwann needed a much deserved shopping trip to the mall. She's been stressed out with some of her patients and her brother in law Mark wasn't helping. Making her way down the promenade, she spotted two of her favorite former patients.

"Dr. Schwann… so good to see you again." Haley smiled.

"Nathan … Haley .. good to see two you out and about." Dr. Schwann smiled back.

Nathan smiled as well. "So how goes your little tv venture?" Nathan asked.

"Oh don't me started.." Dr. Schwann rolled her eyes. "Mark liked the idea, but he's completely butchering my idea.. he liked the name Lucas so much that he's actually added a character named "Luke" and then he gets this absurd idea to kill Marissa in a future plot line.. I told him the show won't last if he does that.. and on top of that… he's going to pitch the show to Fox!!" Dr. Schwann sighed in frustration. "But enough about me.. how are you two doing?"

"You'll be proud to know that we've finally gone and done the _deed_." Nathan winked his eyes.

"Nathan!" Haley protested.

"Haley.. it's fine.. there's nothing to be embarrassed about.. especially after everything I know." Dr. Schwann gave a hesitant laugh.

"Yeah.. Hales .. relax." Nathan stated and leaned in towards Dr. Schwann. "We totally got it on before we came here."

Haley was about to say something but knew it was pointless and just shook her head. Dr. Schwann smiled, knowing that the couple was doing really well.

"Actually intimacy is something I'd like to know of my former patients.. I don't mean to pry but what is umm your _number_?"

"Number?" Nathan asked curiously.

Dr. Schwann leaned in and in a low voice, "_Number of_ …"

"Oh…" Haley stated, understanding what she was referring to. Normally, she wouldn't talk about these things but Dr. Schwann was her marriage counselor. Nathan nodded too, realizing himself what the doctor meant. They looked at each other for a moment then turned to Dr. Schwann.

"2-3." Haley stated.

"3 easy." Nathan suggested and Haley nodded.

"Yeah.. 3."

"Sometimes 4 if we feel daring." Nathan gave a hesitant smile.

Dr. Schwann nodded her head. "Oh that's very good.. 3 to 4 is what I hear most from my former patients."

"Really 3-4?" Haley asked.

"Yes.. it's quite common… sometimes even 5." Dr. Schwann replied.

"5!?" Nathan's eyes widened. "Babe.. we haven't hit those numbers since high school.. we totally got get our numbers up." Nathan turned to Haley.

"Nathan sweety.. this isn't like one of your basketball stats." She turned back to Dr. Schwann.

"I'm sorry.. Dr. Schwann.. I'm just a little surprised .. scheduling _time_ is usually tough with work and Jamie.. I mean there's only so many hours in a day."

"A day?" Dr. Schwann asked. "…..I was referring to a week."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then tried to look elsewhere.

"Wait.. you mean that you two.." Dr. Schwann pointed to Nathan and Haley and Haley gave a small smile.

"A DAY!!" Dr. Schwann said in a louder tone, but quickly realized her outburst and leaned in closer to Haley and in a lower voice. "_A day_?"

"Yep." Haley said taking a deep breath.

Dr. Schwann took a step back and paused for a moment. "Wow.. Nathan.. look at you go." Dr. Schwann commented. "And Haley… I don't know if I should be jealous or congratulating you.." Dr. Schwann said with giver her that _look_. "You definitely married a keeper.." Nathan smiled proudly as he heard the comment. "You lucky girl.. I'm surprised you can still walk." Dr. Schwann winked at Haley and gave her a little nudge as she waved bye to the couple and continued walking down the mall.

Haley looked on as Dr. Schwann walked away. "Well that was…. uhh.. Nathan!" Haley protested as Nathan pulled on her arm.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Shooting for 5!" He winked at her. She managed to pull away from her and stopped. She looked at him for a second then quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Luke.. it's me.. Nathan and I are still at the mall .. we're going to come by and get Jamie in an hour."

"Two hours ahem!" Nathan quickly fake coughed.

Haley's eyes widened.

"Hello Hales.. you still there!" Lucas yelled over the phone. Haley completely zoned out and stared at Nathan. "Sorry Luke.. I mean two hours.. you know how we like to shop." She said quickly.

"Yes Lucas.. we _shop a lot_ !!" Nathan said in a loud voice so that Lucas can hear. Haley gave him another glaring look.

"I'll see you later." She said putting the phone back in her purse.

"You know, it's still good I have the wheel chair." Nathan commented as he pulled out the car keys.

"Huh?" Haley looked at him curiously.

"With what I have planned for you .. you might not be able to walk for a while." He whispered seductively in her hear and gave her a mischievous grin. Even after all these years, Nathan still managed to make Haley's heart skip a beat. She started to feel hot and her palms were shaking. She bit her lower lip in anticipation and grabbed the keys right from his hands.

"I'll drive!" She said quickly as she was practically running towards the parking deck. Nathan smirked as he checked out his wive's curves bouncing as she hurried to their car. He licked his lips, knowing full well the things he was going to do to her, _God I love that woman_, he thought to himself as he quickly ran up to catch up to Haley.

The End (again) … feedback appreciated :)


End file.
